The X factory
by Scorpina
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal day until the superstars were offered a wish, their deepest dream's desire would be granted to the first who fell asleep. This is where movies and strange wishes don't mix!
1. Chapter 1

The X factor

Chapter 1- the 'normal' day

It was suppose to be a fun day at the carnival for the WWE superstars, some laughter, some games, and a hell of a lot of junk food. Yet it wasn't sadly. Kane, Chris Jericho, Edge, Batista, Maria, the Undertaker, Mickey James, Christian and the Hardys were being chased throughout the grounds in pursuit of autographs. Yet oddly enough they sought shelter in the same location. A simple tent that without doubt the fans saw them sneak into, and yet no one bothered to look. "Oh damn it," hissed Edge. "Christian and I were next in line for the roller coaster! Next thing we knew, we're running for our hides!"

"Hey I was waiting for candy apples!" growled Kane. All of a sudden, every eye turned to the Deadman. "Why the hell are you here?"

Taker sneered. "McMahon sent me for 'R&R'. I don't like carnivals." He growled lowly. Batista peered through the tent opening. The fans were still about, so they were trapped. The tent was dark at first, until a sudden light came one. A lone table appeared in the darkness, a crystal ball appeared and an old woman soon came into view.

She was a strange little thing, no one said a word at first until Chris Jericho announced. "Oh crap! It's a con tent!" he announced.

"A con, no. But you looked like you needed help" the old woman said. Her crystal ball became aglow as she turned her hands around it. "I know who you are, and I assure you. I am not interested in your money. I wish to reward you!" she explained.

Taker kept looking out through the tent to see if he could find a way out. The woman went on as she explained that she knows of their work, especially with children. "I believe in the saying, no one stands taller when they are leading down to pick up a child. You have all done such a thing for children who have been ill and in need. Lifting spirits is of great importance. So I would like to grant you a wish" she explained.

"So you're a genie now?" questioned Matt. "Look Miss, we're glad that we could hide out in here. We really must be going"

"You're reward will come in the dream that you have!" she called as Taker gave the call clear to move out. Everyone decided to cut their losses and go back to the hotel, Edge decided to have a quick nap before dinner. After all he was on the run most of the day.

He hit the bed and started to dream aloud, a smile came over his face as he thought of the latest movie. Wolverine. He smiled at the idea of having superpowers like the mutants. Since the day had been etched into his mind, Edge couldn't help but think of his friends with superpowers. He then saw the old woman from the tent. She smiled to him. "So you dream it, so it shall be!" she announced.

Edge snapped out of his dream, he woke in a cold sweat and looked about the room. Christian had just come in when he looked rather confused. "What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Edge shook his head stating it was nothing, but that woman was too vivid for it to be a dream. He shook his head of the thought as he joined the guys for dinner. Nothing strange happened or occurred, but the next morning was a whole different story….


	2. Chapter 2 the next morning

Chapter 2- the next morning.

Kane awoke from a sound sleep, to his amazement he woke without pain. Normally he has a stiff leg or his lower back would be killing him, yet today was wonderful. Not a kink to be had as he felt rather youthful. He started his day with a quick shower and a shave, he had to maintain his bald appearance for his character. When he was just starting to trim his morning beard when he nicked himself. "Damn it" he growled. It stung for a few seconds as he reached for a bit of toilet paper to stop the bleeding, but the moment he went to put the paper on, the nick had vanished. Not a drop of blood fell from the wound as he appeared to have never cut himself in the first place. "Sensitive this morning" he muttered as he finished his morning ritual.

He went down stairs and found the Undertaker waiting for him, he too was experiencing a rather different morning. He woke up, showered and forgot his pants in his back. He thought of them and yet somehow they found their way into the bathroom. He could hear the belt buckle land with a loud clunk onto the floor. He didn't think anything of it, he assumed he remembered them, and left it hanging on the back of the door. Taker however was rather hunger and forgot that odd part of the day. He and Kane were going to meet the guys for breakfast, the moment they walked out. Kane took in the air and paused. "You smell that?" he asked.

Taker smelt the air and explained he couldn't smell anything, yet Kane picked up the distinct stench of burning rubber, like someone was speeding in a great hurry. The sirens soon followed as he stared out onto the street. A young woman was walking with her child across when out of no where came a speeding car! Kane rushed out, he took the woman and child and threw them to the curb just as the car ran him over. Everyone froze and screamed to what they just saw. Including the Undertaker. "GLEN!" he bellowed.

His hands began to surge as he stared at the car. "Stay where you are damn it!" he hissed.

The car was suddenly stopped.

The sudden pause allowed the police to box in the car and take the ruthless driver out in cuffs. All the while any abled body was on the move, one woman screamed at the officers that there was a man trapped under the car. Kane was dragged at least twenty feet under the vehicle until it came to a sudden stop. Taker joined the people as they tried to move the car, yet everyone froze when Kane climbed out from under it under his own power! He got off the ground slowly and brushed off his shirt.

"Why is there a breeze?" he asked aloud.

Taker couldn't believe his own eyes as he stared at the ground, there was blood, Kane was lashed open, and he should be dead! And yet he stood unharmed… for the most part. His entire back end was sheered off from the drag. Taker was quick to take off his jacket and put it on his friend "We got to get you inside!"

"Why?" Kane asked.

"To put it frank, your balls are on the wrong side of the court!"

"That explains the breeze"

Taker rushed Kane inside, back to his hotel room to change his clothing. Kane was upset that his favorite shirt had been turned to shreds, and yet he was unharmed. "Bro, you should be dead after that!" Taker announced to him. "Dragged twenty feet at 100 miles and hour! Why the hell aren't you dead!?"

Kane re-emerged from the bathroom wearing fresh clothing. "You don't think I was wondering that either? Hell I bled like a stuffed pig and yet here I am. But I tell you, if that guy hit that woman and child, I would have…" Kane made a fist… three long, sharp claws burst from his wrist painlessly.

Taker froze to it as did the Big Red Monster. "I… couldn't do that before…" he checked his other hand, another three claws came from his skin, right between the knuckles. "Uh… Take… I think I have a problem…"


	3. Chapter 3 A wish come true

Chapter 3- A wish come true

Kane was able to retract the claws, yet made certain to never ball his fists at anyone. He assumed that's the trigger. He and Taker made it to the restaurant where they found the others, looking rather nervous and on edge. "What took you?" asked Jeff.

"Oh nothing, I got dragged under a high speed car for twenty feet and yet don't have a single broken bone in my body." Kane announced.

"He should be dead" Taker chimed in.

"So you're not the only ones having a strange morning," muttered Batista.

The table was full of worried faces. Edge looked particularly gruff this morning, his teeth seemed longer than usual, as his fingernails looked more like claws than anything. "I nicked myself this morning and yet I am not hurt. Not a cut on me" he explained.

"I blew up my omelets," muttered Jeff Hardy.

"My skin turns to steel," said Batista as he demonstrated when he focused on his hand, like magic metal platting came from nowhere and gave him a strong forged limb. And just as quickly the metal plating retracted and turned back to normal skin.

"I can walk through walls and people," said Maria as she fell through her chair. "OW!" she muttered lowly. "It hurts half the time" she sighed as Maria sat back in her chair.

"What about you Deadman?" questioned Matt.

"I don't know, I have had a weird morning though" he paused as he noticed the silverware on the table trembling. He reached his hand out as a spoon flew into his grasp. The table jumped.

"Magnetic powers…" whispered Edge.

"We're becoming X-men characters!" stated Christian.

"Then why the hell does Kane get to be Wolverine!" demanded Edge. "He's not even Canadian!"

Kane however had a victorious grin on his face. "Because I just rock!" He turned to Matt Hardy. "What did you get?"

Matt wasn't certain of his yet, he has had not strange tingling throughout him like the others. Yet he something funny came to him. "You heard what Triple H did yesterday? You should have seen the look on his face, it was like this!" Matt did the face yet paused when every jaw dropped. "What?" he too was taken back as he heard his voice change to that of Triple H's! He took the closest reflective object and noticed his face had changed to that of Triple H. He then thought of himself again and was back to normal.

"Shape shifting," the table announced.

"Well, I can read minds" Mickey stated with a grin.

"Great, tell me what I'm thinking right now!" demanded Edge.

"I don't have to read your mind, you're still pissed that Kane's Wolverine!" Mickey announced.

Kane kept his smart-ass smirk on his face as he directed the look to Edge. Edge promptly responded by sticking his tongue out. "So, what do we do now? I mean I can't touch anything without it exploding on me!" stated Jeff. However Christian was quick to offer advice, he told Jeff to focus on not charging anything, the more one things about it, the more it will occur. Jeff touched a straw to be on the safe side, he was rather surprised to see it didn't charge or blow up in the glass.

"So… who's telling Vince?" asked Batista.

"I nominate the Undertaker!" called Christian.

"You don't even know what you can do yet!" protested Jericho.

"Any you do?"

Chris stuck his finger into the glass of water and turned it to ice. "Of course, Iceman" Jericho muttered.

Christian knew he had a power, he could feel it, and it's just that he wasn't certain as to what it was just yet. "I'll figure it out"

"So, all in favor of nominating the Undertaker to tell Vince!" Kane called out.

Every hand went up.

"I hate all of you" Taker growled lowly.


	4. Chapter 4 The talk

Chapter 4- The talk.

Vince snickered to the Deadman's story. Taker went to Vince the first thing yesterday morning and told him what had happened. Yet Vince didn't believe a single word of it. If anything, he thought it was a belated April fools joke. "Ok Mark, what's the real story!" Vince demanded.

Before he could continue on, Kane walked into the room. "You tell him yet?" he asked.

Vince started to laugh once more. "You believe this crap!?" he demanded.

Kane however was quick to silence Mr. McMahon when he clenched his fist, out burst the claws. The laughter was quickly stopped as Vince stared at the three metal claws that came from Kane's hand. "I was dragged twenty feet under a car going over 100 miles and hour, my back was sheered off. Blood was everywhere. I should have crushed bones, ribs. Frankly, I should have been road kill!" Kane stated.

"Now… I think you need to listen to Taker. What he says is true, and we hit a problem"

"Problem?" asked Taker and Vince.

"Big problem" Kane stated. He retracted the claws and called for the two men to follow him… and quickly.

They followed Kane out of the office. He led them to the catering room where Christian sat in utter shock of himself. All around the room was smoldering, he looked up at the three men and offered as innocent of a smile he could. "Uh… I think I can explain" he said.

"Christian, we already know. Helms told us," Kane stated. He told Christian he had gained the powers of Pyro, one of the mutants in the comic book that can manipulate fire. Kane saw the whole thing go down. Randy decided to lit up a smoke in the catering room as Christian was telling of a story he read where someone's lighter blew up. Being an animated person that he is, when he mentions the explosion. Orton's light flew out of his hands and ignited a fire that singed everything in the room ever so slightly. "Let me put it this way, if I had eyebrows before, I wouldn't have them now!" Kane announced.

"So… this is real? How on earth did this happen?" demanded Vince.

Kane had his theories, yet Taker found it easier to blame the old lady at the carnival who stated that the superstars had a wish coming. "Someone must have either wished us being X-men… OR…. They saw Wolverine before bed and couldn't get the movie out of their skulls" Taker stated aloud.

"His makes more sense." Stated Christian.

"Yeah, but my ideas are cooler" Kane snapped back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to see what crap I can cut with these. You ought to practice your powers too Deadman, could come in handy… as a matter of fact, I think you're the one that stopped the car that ran me over!" Kane walked out shortly after as Vince turned to Taker.

"So, you're part of this too huh? What can you do?" Vince asked.

Taker demonstrated, as he was able to summon all the metal ware to float off the tables and come towards him at will. They floated about, as if magnetized until he broke his focus, the metal items crashed to the ground… or they would have. Yet Taker caught them once more and placed them back on the table. "Metal is my bitch" he stated to Vince.

The Undertaker walked out and found those with superpowers were consulting with Gregory Helms as to what they can do. Kane was well aware of his powers, yet the others had trouble. "What do you mean I am basically just beast like?!" Edge demanded. He had grown more muscular in the past day as his eyeteeth turned to long sharp fangs. His hands were clawed to look like talon that he could grow out on command. "It's not fair!"

"Easy, I am here to help you, remember!?" Helms demanded, he worked with Jeff most of the morning as he controlled the amount of energy that he sends out into an item. Not to mention know how much to use when pulling a prank or just heating something it.

Maria was also rather satisfied with her powers, she had no need for a door and as of late, she would get tossed about when trying to get through a crowd. Yet the biggest perk she had was that no one could try and 'grab her' she had many unpleasant experiences, one that forced Umaga from character to come to her defense.

Since then, she has walked proudly and fearlessly.

Matt Hardy on the other hand has kept to himself, he didn't tell the others of the locker room of his sudden shape shifting powers, and he felt there was a time and place for everything. Now wasn't it.

Jericho spent the better part of his days seeing what he could freeze and turn into ice cubes. For the most part he made a new sensation. Beer popsicles!

Yet Taker was still curious as to why Kane is keeping his distance, he decided to follow him, just to make sure he was ok.


	5. Chapter 5 The heavy responsibility

Chapter 5- The heavy responsibility

Kane went outside for some fresh air, yet he kept taking the claws out, he watched them glide in and out from between his knuckle as it broke through the skin painlessly, and how his flesh would heal over in an instant. Not a drop of blood came from the self-inflicted wound, yet he was worried. "I haven't seen you this upset in a while. What's wrong?" Taker called from the shadows.

Kane kept staring at his claws. "I heard Helms talk about Wolverine a while ago, saying that he is basically invincible… Nothing can harm him. Not even a serious illness" Kane paused. "I get scared for this world when you hear of a new virus that can kill people, yet… if we're stuck as this, I can't die from it." He turned to the Deadman. "How the hell could I live with that if I have a cure in my own blood now?" he demanded.

"You're talking crazy Glen"

"Am I Mark? What if you got hit with that pig flu, what if a simple blood transfusion from me could cure you? What if scientist had a sample of my blood, they isolate the anti bodies. No one would ever be sick again. No more Aids or cancer in the world!"

Taker however had a different perspective. "Death needs to occur," he stated slowly to his friend. "People need to get sick, people need to die. Not a pleasant way to go, that I know. But Glen, they take your blood and fabricate cures for everything, this world will be over populated. I respect the idea, but I respect the rule of nature more."

Glen couldn't accept it. "If there is a reason as to why we are like this, than we need to find it!"

Taker agreed, there had to be a catch to all of this, just as Gregory Helms came sliding out of the arena. "Deadman! Ready for flying lessons?" he called.

"Flying lessons?" questioned Taker.

Helms pulled out a comic book and explained his powers came from Magneto. A mutant that has control over everything that has to do with… well… magnets! "Since the earth is one big magnet, you can control the polarity! So the reverse of it, will allow you to fly!"

"Great, so how do I figure out how to do it without launching myself into space?" Taker asked lowly.

Helms took care of it, he rushed back into the arena and took some of the ring rope, he tied a good knot around the Undertaker and another part around a light fixture. "Ok, start off slow, just think of the science class you had with the mini magnets, feel the resistance…"

Taker rolled his eyes as he tried it. He began to sense the ground, feeling repelled by it. He fed the push a little more until he started to float up. Higher and higher he flew! "Whoa!" Taker called out. He began to hover in place, floating back and forth until he grew confident enough to remove the rope. Taker began to fly around and was rather enjoying it! He laughed aloud as he spun and turned in the air, he was like a child on an amusement park ride for the first time. It made Kane himself smile to see Taker nearly child like.

"So… He seems to be enjoying himself" Kane announced. "If you'll excuse me, I am going for a walk"

Kane began to walk away from the two men, he wanted to clear his head, and it seemed to be the only thing he could think of doing for the moment.

The cool air gave Kane a sense of direction, the city was oddly quite that night, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling he was being followed. A quick sniff of the air verified his suspicion, but he knew he wasn't one of the guys. "You can stop trying to follow me, I know you're there" he called aloud to the shadows of the street.

A lone man peered out from one of the alleyways. He was nervous as he kept peering back to the shadows. "I assure you, I mean you no harm!"

"Yeah, but what about your friends there? I know they are hiding and they are using you as bait!" Kane called.

Three more men came from the shadows, they smiled as they introduced themselves. "We're here to see how you are doing, it's not every day a man survives a horrible accident. Being dragged twenty feet. Police found chunks of your flesh from the moment of impact"

"What do you want from me?" Kane demanded of him.

"Just to talk. And how you can make the world a better place!" The men were dressed in black suits, like a cliché FBI or CIA agents. He distrusted them, but figured it was worth a look. After all, they didn't know about this backup weapon should the situation call for it…


	6. Chapter 6 Practice makes perfect

Chapter 6- Practice makes perfect

Taker had spent most of the day flying about. He was carefree for the first time in many moons, yet the skies weren't just his. Mickey James found herself in the air as she gave a smile and a wink to the Deadman. "You're not the only one who can take to the air!" she said and began to fly circles around the Deadman.

"Oh yeah, well can you do this!?" Taker snapped to her. He stared at the closes car, he lifted his hand and forced it off the ground. He held it in place before setting it back down onto the ground. Mickey however outdid him when the entire parking lot levitated behind her! "Aw crap" he muttered lowly.

"Don't take it so hard Taker, besides, it's not like the power if going to be around us forever!" she said with a grin.

As she was floating back down to the ground, Taker was quick to follow her. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Mickey told the Deadman that Edge is looking for the gypsy woman to change either anyone back or make him Wolverine. "You haven't seen Edge as of late have you?" she questioned the Undertaker.

Curious. Taker followed her inside as they found Edge in the catering room. He had become a snaggle toothed, hairy rated R superstar. His lower teeth came up and over his top lip, a look not even a mother could love. "What are you two staring at?" he demanded.

Mickey and Taker paused to his tone, he didn't even turn his head! "How did you know we were here?" Mickey asked.

"You smell like strawberries with a hit of hand moisturizer. Deadman there smell like tobacco and motor oil." Edge announced.

The two were rather stunned, yet at the same time they sniffed themselves to see if they could smell the same thing Edge did on themselves. "I don't smell anything, I just showered" Mickey whispered.

"It's on the molecular level!" Edge scolded. "Yeah, I can hear you too!"

Mickey came skipping into the room, right though the walls and smiled to Edge. "Oh hey Edge, why so down?" she asked.

He only had to look at her. "Ooo bad over bite, maybe you can get that looked at?"

"Screw it, I am going back to the carnival and I am looking for that old woman!" Edge stood up and stormed out of the room, Taker noticed how much taller Edge became, as well. His feet were clawed. He didn't wear any shoes due to his new look. He was on a mission. Edge was going to get himself back to normal, even if it takes him all day and night!

Taker turned to Mickey as he announced it was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7 The misadventure of Kane

Chapter 7- The misadventure of Kane.

It was a silent ride to a secret location. Kane however knew where he was. The smell of the air gave way to the boonies of the city. The men were silent as they drove a dark, black van. Cliché once more reared its ugly head. When it came to a complete stop Kane, was walked out of the van and into a building. He was sat down as his blindfold was taken off of him. The men smiled as they surrounded him, they offered friendly smiles as they spoke to him about the accident that should have killed him. It included a slide show, showing off his blood cells and anti bodies. "It's very strange Mr. Jacobs…"

"How did you know my real name?" he questioned.

"We're branches of the government, we know everything about you" one man chimed.

They explained how they took his blood off the sidewalk and a sample of his skin. What amazed them was that the skin cells remained alive. They tested them on a burn patient at the hospital. "Just a few days ago, that person was released, without any scaring, they don't even look like they have been burned!"

"Good for them" Kane announced, yet a part of his couldn't help but feel proud of the idea.

"Which brings us to your blood…"

He knew he was in for it as they brought up another slide. At this point, Kane was hoping for at least some popcorn. "Since your skin seemed to be special, we knew healing couldn't take place without blood. So we tested that too, and found just enough of it living to test against various… illnesses and ailments" The tallest of the four men turned to Kane with a smile. "It seems to us… that you can't get sick!"

Kane pretended to be surprised. "Whoa… so no more flu shots for me!"

"It's not just a mire flu resistant blood you have. You're immune to this new flu going around, every known disease we have on this earth, every one of them!" he announced.

"So you want to use me to make cures for everything?" Kane asked.

"You couldn't be more wrong"

Kane was shocked as the chair suddenly turned to metal, metal clasps came over his ankles as his hands were quickly tied behind him! The four men turned to one another before focusing back on Kane. "You see, you have no idea how much money is made when it comes to medicine. If word gets out that every ailment could be cured… do you have any idea how many people it will effect?"

"All those people getting healthy…" Kane began to say.

"WRONG!" the four shouted. The smallest of the group explained that there are many firms invested in medicine, it's a billion dollar business. "We were created during the Bush administration… Bush Senior… to ensure that if such a super medical condition should arrive that could compromise their business, we take care of it!"

Kane stared at them oddly. "In short, you're going to make sure I don't share this tidbit with the world huh?" he asked.

"And they say wrestlers aren't intelligent" snickered the taller man. "So, let's say you are going to stay until you have expired! I hope you like your new living arrangement!" They filed out of the room, one by one. Kane sat alone for a while until he ensured the men were out of the room.

He gave out a sigh. "And this is why I don't vote for either party when it comes to elections" he muttered lowly.

Looking about, he noticed cameras were placed about, recording his every move, so if he were to use his claws he would have to be discreet about it. "Well, at least I could fulfill Jeff Hardy's fondest wish…" Kane sighed.

He heard Jeff earlier stated how cool would it be to storm into a building and blow the crap out of random stuff or thwart a government produced plot. The only thing Kane had to worry about, as if the guys could find him in time!


	8. Chapter 8 Edge’s hunt

Chapter 8- Edge's hunt

He had stormed down the street in search of the carnival. Edge knew it was still in town, so he just had to find the crazy old woman and get her to change him and the others back… or just have him and Kane switch. If anyone were to be Wolverine it should be him. But NOOOO, he got Sabertooth!

The farther Edge walked, the more he began to pick up on different smells. He could hear the carnival from where he stood, and knew that it was just a matter of time before he would be back to his normal self. Yet there was a scent in the breeze that caught his attention. It smelt of embers and shaving cream. Kane!

He trailed the smell and took in another four scents, men, wearing Armani suits and packing guns. The gunpowder was a dead give away. They have fired them before. Such a discovery startled him as he found his mind drifting, but he shook the thought from his mind. "Kane's wolverine, he can handle himself!" he announced and walked onto the carnival grounds. Looking about he found everyone was having a good time, the only advantage he had of being Sabertooth was that no one recognized him as Edge! Instead he passed as one of the carnival amusement attractions… or freaks. He searched about for the tent when he finally found it. "Ok ladies what the…." Edge paused as he noticed how empty it was.

He could have sworn this was the place, peering outside he tried to see if he could find another tent, yet he knew this was the place where he met the old woman. Upon turning back around, she reappeared before him, sitting at a table that wasn't there before. He looked and pointed outside rather speechlessly before pointing back at her, but quickly ignored the fact. "Look lady, I want to be changed back!" Edge announced to her.

She smiled. "Oh, why?"

Edge snarled at her. "Look at me! If anyone should have been Wolverine, it should have been me!" he announced. "Don't get me wrong, the powers are awesome. But Sabertooth just isn't me!" he explained.

The old woman nodded as she began to toy with her mystic cards. She turned them over as she heard Edge rant and complain. "Let me ask you this, had your friend been someone else… would that mother and daughter be alive?" she asked without looking up at the cards.

Edge paused to the question, he didn't answer at first until he really thought it over. If Kane wasn't there, if Kane didn't have Wolverine's powers. That woman and child would be dead… and possibly himself. He looked to the old woman. "Can you at least make me look less… beast like?" he asked.

The old woman smiled. "It is your wish, not mine" she turned over another card and looked worried. "You should find your friend. I think he is in over his head"

Edge nodded as he turned to leave. Before he left he wanted to than the woman for the powers, yet found she had vanished once more. "She's like the Undertaker's grandma or something" he muttered lowly before walking out of the tent.

A new development happened, when Edge walked out, he looked more like himself. Yet he could control the talons in his hands and the fangs in his mouth. He was about to go and find the others, when the others found him. They were flying though the air and landed not far from Edge, he ran to greet them when Mickey explained that Kane was in trouble. "I kept hearing his voice in my head. He's being held at a complex!" she stated.

"Alright! We get to bust into a building!" Cheered Jeff.

"Yeah, but we don't do it like the movies" muttered the Deadman.

"Anyone have a plan?" asked Edge.

"And this is where I come in!" chimed Gregory Helms as he emerged from behind the gang.


	9. Chapter 9 the break in

Chapter 9- the break in

The plan was in motion. It started off with Matt Hardy finding a guard that was doing their rounds, the moment he was out of camera, did Jericho come from behind and freeze him. Matt shape shifted into him and continued on to do the rounds as if nothing happened. During this time, Gregory Helms had the Undertaker near the control panel. "Are you DAMN SURE about this?" he questioned the comic book genius.

"If you have watched Xmen like I did, you would have heard Magneto's speech as to how electricity and magnetic fields are one in the same! Trust me" Helms begged of him.

It was Taker's job to rip out the control panel. Sparks and everything will fly out at him and perhaps a bolt of electricity. Yet with the fact that Kane is locked up in there and it was the only way to get the cameras out, Batista was on stand by to rip up the back up generator. Mustering his strength, Taker plunged his fists into the control panel and tore out the unit. Everything went black for but a moment until the backup generators kicked in, it was time to make their move. Jeff started by blowing off the doors, Jericho was keeping the men at bay who came at them. Taker was quick to take all he could and fly them in. Mickey James was waiting at the top of the building for them to show up. As the numbers grew against them, it was time to pull out the big guns. Christian was behind the building, out of the way of action for now until he took out the two Zippo lighters he brought along with him. He began to set fire to the back of the building, if anything this would get the soldiers away from his friends so they could save their building and all the important files inside.

It worked.

The soldiers abandoned their attack on the wrestlers to put out the fire that was spreading rapidly in the back. Oh… and to be environmentally friendly, Christian kept hidden, so it would start a forest fire.

Taker got everyone onto the rooftop, it was left up to Jeff as he recalled seeing Gambit do this in a cartoon show. He traced his fingers over the roof in a large circle, the charge broke through the ground and made a perfect hold for entry. "After you Mickey" Jeff announced.

Mickey smiled as she leaped in, followed by Batista, Edge, Taker, Jeff, Jericho then Matt. When they came in, it was oddly empty. Taker wasn't certain as to what the hell was going on until Christian came in from the roof hole. His hands blazed up, offering light to the gang. "So, where to?" asked Batista.

Helms smiled. "Dave, you turn yourself to steel and start plowing through the doors!"

A smile came over Batista as he did just that, he was hankering to destroy something. He began to plow through doors of metal, wood and glass. Yet found it brought him no where! He went through one side than another, still, there was no sigh of Kane.

"Downstairs!" announced Matt as Jeff made yet another hole into the floor. However Batista had a quicker way. He leaped up and slammed his feet to the ground, falling through without hesitation.

"Someone is keen today" muttered the Deadman.

They followed Dave down, yet were stunned to find no sign of Kane, let alone any resistance from the men in suits. Edge's nose went crazy as he sifted through the various smells and odors of the building. He was quick to pick up Kane's scent and trailed it. The gang followed him as he came to an iron room. Locked.

Taker tried to pull it open yet found it useless. "Allow the Canadians, and the big Greek guy" Jericho announced. Christian set fire to the door, making it read hot. Jericho was quick to ice it, as Batista was able to plow through the weakened metal with the greatest of ease. He called aloud for Kane the moment he got into the room, yet as quickly as he went in. Batista came out. "Kane's gone!" he announced.

Gregory Helms checked out the room himself, there were no claw marks or anything to indicate that Kane had already busted out. A tough choice was made as Taker called for everyone to regroup, he ensured that no evidence was left behind and had Jeff blow up the computers that could store any video they had on them or information on Kane. "Regroup to the hotel" he called out. The gang made a hasty exit, hoping they can devise another plan to find Kane…


	10. Chapter 10 the return

Chapter 10- The return.

They returned to the hotel as Taker announced there has to be somewhere they have taken Kane. "Perhaps we are going about this all wrong…" Edge soon paused. "Weird, why do I smell Kane in the lobby?"

"He is staying here, it's probably his stuff upstairs" announced Jericho. "So what's the plan Deadman?"

Taker began to formulate a plan as he spoke to the guys in whispers, not knowing there was someone eves dropping on the conversation. "We need to figure out where they took Kane, come hell or high water we find him!" announced the Deadman.

Everyone nodded to his comment and the idea that they will keep looking for Kane. "I'm flattered, but all you had to do was look behind you"

Everyone went pale white as all of them turned around. Kane stood behind them eating down a large sub. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've eaten"

"How the hell did you get out of that place!" demanded Mickey James. "We had a plan and everything!"

Kane smiled as Maria came right through him. She gave a wink to all of them as she turned to Kane with a sweet smile before walking off. "Maria thought the plan was that once the power was cut, she walked through the doors and gets me out. She did that the moment you guys cut the power. She didn't think you would go all X-men on the place!" he announced.

"Why did they take you?" asked Matt.

Kane told them of the whole government conspiracy, they discovered that he has the ability to cure many diseases. So they wanted to keep him in hiding, since after all, many people earn good money when it comes to making vaccines and medication. "Why didn't I figure that out before?" questioned Jeff. "It's all a huge load!"

Kane nodded and was now sure that these men will come back and retaliate for what had happened at the complex. He looked to everyone before him and announced the can of worms has been open, the next move is theirs.

They called it a night as Kane began to ponder his next move. The men are unaware of his claws, which was a bonus at this point in time, yet he worried for the others. Kane considered that perhaps they should find the old woman who gave them his power and perhaps changing all of this mess. All of them were entitled to a wish, weren't they?

He sat in his hotel room, pondering out the possible ideas, yet no matter what. It would all lead to a fight, if he were to leave now he had no doubt the others would be put in danger. Kane could smell it in the air. The men were gathering outside, the smell of Armani suits and gunpowder. Time was getting closer as Kane knew a fight was going to take place. But he wasn't the only one that sensed it. Edge himself could feel it in the air. The Deadman began to sense the metal of the guns. The fight will erupt soon. Question was… when?


	11. Chapter 11 The strike

Chapter 11- The strike

It was a PPV event. All the wrestlers were at the arena going through last minute details. Vince was talking to those with the powers and questioned if there was anyone around that had the power that would possibly hurt their opponent. "The last thing I need are random injuries!" he explained to the group.

The most at risk was Kane and Jeff Hardy. Yet Jeff explained that he can control his powers. Kane on the other hand had to be more careful. He had been on edge all day as the smell of Armani as all about the arena. It didn't help his senses very much when Batista and Triple H came in wearing those suits, yet at least they didn't have gunpowder on them. Kane had warned Edge earlier to keep an eye (or nose) out for such a smell. He nodded in agreement.

As the Pay Per View Event started, Kane kept a close eye. What startled him now was that if the men were in the arena, he wouldn't be able to sense them, the smell of the gunpowder has now been blocked by the pyros from the ramp. But Kane had a feeling he knew what was going to go down, and how. He had to make himself an open target, or else people in the audience would be hurt. There was little doubt in his mind now that the men were in the arena, hiding, waiting to bide their time. Kane's match was next anyway with Jeff Hardy. He went out first and made his way to the ring. His ears were ringing from the scream of the crowd as some fans still chanted his name in cheer, yet his eyes were more focused. He could seem them now, making their way to the ring, bypassing fans and getting by security by showing their ID cards.

Kane just got into the ring when the men hoped the security barrier and surrounded the ring. They drew their guns and took aim at Kane! He wasn't going to lie to himself. Kane was terrified to death! The fans could see it as he trembled, his whole body shook as JR was screaming through the headset that this wasn't part of the show. Lillian even announced it and ordered the fans to take cover!

It wasn't long before the four men Kane encountered from before came down the ramp way. Vince and the Undertaker was in quick pursuit as was half of the locker room trying to demand and answer as to what was going on. Fans knew that it was no storyline when Randy Orton stood by Vince and Triple H stood by Orton. Vince reached for a microphone, yet the men struggled it out of his grasp. Kane could hear the whole conversation from where he stood.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What do you want?" Vince demanded.

The men in suits explained that Kane is a possible threat to national security. "We have no choice! It's him or wait until the terrorist get him!" Kane prepared for the worst as one of the men bypassed the wall of his friends.

"FIRE!" he screamed aloud. Every fan heard as they ducked for cover. Kane took on a hail of bullets, none missing their mark. His skin burned as his flesh tore. His blood poured out as he hit the mat. He fell onto his stomach and laid motionless in the ring. One man figured the job wasn't done well enough and took the gun and fired it point blank into Kane's spine.

The children in the crowd were in tears. Vince McMahon himself sharing the feeling among the WWE Universe, he fell to his knees and cried aloud to the men, demanding why they did such a thing. None of them said a word as they announced 'their work was done'

Yet a startling sound caught the attention of the men in suits. The set they were standing on began to moan and grind. The Undertaker was pissed beyond any one's comparison. The metal began to buckle under their feet as the stage began to become ripped apart. He stared down the men in suits as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "None… of your… are leaving… alive!" he hissed.


	12. Chapter 12 The standoff

Chapter 12- The standoff.

The set had been torn apart by Taker's unknown force, his anger directed towards the men in suits as he intended on keeping to his vow of none of the men are leaving alive. Yet they knew of his power and were prepared. The men dropped their guns and anything metal in their possession. They randomly began to puck people out of the audience, children mainly and held them in a horrible headlock. Taker instantly stopped his magnetic power, as the men in suits smile. "Good freak. Now, let us go, and none of the children get hurt!" announced one man.

It was reluctantly the only choice they had right now. Vince told the wrestlers to back down. Taker was the last man to do so as the men in suits began walking up the ramp with the children in hand. The moment they vanished behind the curtain did a child in the front row gasp.

He was no more than seven, and saw Kane's hand twitch and move, Kane's eyes slowly looked up at him as he gave a wink. It brought a smile to the child's face, what the men in suits didn't know was that this was predicted by one Mickey James…

In the back…

The locker room lined with pissed off wrestlers, those with power were lying in wait, and the signal was to be given soon. They walked with the children close to them now, their arms no longer wrapped around their necks. The children began to cry as one who wore a Batista shirt began to look around for his hero. Suddenly, the lights were out. "Hold your positions!" shouted one of the men, instantly the lights came back on as the men clenched the children close. One of the men stared at the Great Khali oddly, he appeared to be hiding something, but the giant of a man only smiled an evil grin. "Bring the freak with us! He knows something!"

They ordered Khali to walk, in which he did so without hesitation until they came to the outside. The men in suits paused. Their cars were destroyed! "YOU! Who did this!" demanded the leader.

Khali turned to them with a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know!" the voice was not of the Punjabi giant! Instead it was Matt hardy who changed to his normal body and size. "Kids, jump!" he ordered. The children did just that as Jeff came flying from the rooftop. A metal pipe was in hand as he slammed it to the earth, a charge was set in the pole as the moment the children jumped, rippled through the earth. The men were thrown off their feet as Jeff stood ready for a fight. When down, Matt took the kids out of harms way, many of the wrestlers in the back were in waiting ready to usher the kids back to their parents. The young Batista fan straggled behind, he screamed when one of the men in suits regained consciousness. The child screamed, yet the man reluctantly let go with an armor plated Batista took hold of his neck. The child was free as he stood awestruck at his favorite wrestler. Dave smiled to him.

"You follow Matt hardy, and I will be sure to give you an autograph later ok?" he asked gently of the boy.

An excited nod came from the child as he rushed to join Matt who kept the door open.

The men in suits regained their footing as they stood ready for a fight. The others soon joined. Maria, Taker, Edge, Matt, Jericho, Mickey James and Christian. The men however laughed. "There is no point to fighting, we got what we came here for. Step to the side and let us leave. We won't speak of this to anyone."

"Your eyes are brown. It means your full of crap" announced the Deadman.

"You have lost! Accept it!" snapped back the leader.

"If there's one thing you should know about us…" came a voice from the roof top. Every head turned, as Kane stood on the ledge, more alive than ever before. He leaped fearlessly down, landing on his feet. "Anything can happen in the WWE!"

"No… we shot you… in the spine and everything!" protested one of the shooters.

Kane nodded as he threw the bullets down at their feet. "It tickled" he said with a sneer on his face. "Now, get this through your thick skulls, leave us alone and we leave you alone. We're the last people you want to make your enemies!"

"What's the worst you can do? Huh? So you survive our bullets…"

The leader instantly shut up as Kane pulled out the claws. On both his fists, ready to battle. "Now… do we have an agreement?" Kane could see he wasn't very convincing, until he went to what remained of the men's cars. The engine had been blown out thanks to Jeff. Yet the rest was still in tact. Kane ran his claws all the way around one of the hummers, he kicked off the top as the men gasped that their armored ride was reduced to scrap metal effortlessly.

Mickey however smiled as she stared at all the men. A invisible pulse left her hand as the men fell to the ground into unconsciousness. "What the hell was that?" everyone demanded of her, and was rather freaked out to the sudden attack of Mickey James.

"Oh, I just erased their memories" she explained.

Taker nodded as he looked down at the men. "Can you do that on a broader scales?"


	13. Chapter 13 Mickey’s power END

Chapter 13- Mickey's power

She was able to use her powers on a broader scale. Mickey James was able to clear the memories of the viewing audience, over 25 thousand people. Luckily she didn't have to worry about the people at home, the men in suits had cut the cable connecting to the broadcasting truck.

They took the children who were held hostage into the back with their parents, when they all woke they stood among the WWE superstars claiming that they 'won autographs' that night. No parent knew how or remembered just what happened. The Undertaker explained that they all seemed to have 'passed out' when they found out the news.

"Oh come on, we're not that scary!" announced Kane. The children were given autographs and went home happily, sure, none knew how but the fact that they got to see their favorites was a bonus.

As the night came to an end, the men in suits finally woke from their mind trap. Vince McMahon stood before them, pissed off and ready to lay some serious Smackdown. None of the men could remember why they where there or understand why they would go after WWE superstars. Yet Vince didn't care if they remembered or not. "You come into this building, FULL of children and parents with GUNS! You men should be ashamed of yourselves!" he scolded.

"We… don't remember"

"I don't care if you do or not, you're here, you are armed with guns. I am suing you!"

The threat of a lawsuit was enough to make the men stand up straight and instantly try to pull a deal on Vince. Vowing to never interfere with his business again. It was a simple offer, but Vince got their promise in writing. When that was settled, the men were on their way out… not before Chris Jericho iced the driveway! The locker room watched from the rooftop as the men in suits walked about like nervous penguins. "It would be a damn shame should someone… I don't know… Spooked them?" Kane asked aloud.

"Oh, terrible" Matt Hardy said with a grin. He leaped down and turned into the Undertaker. "HEY!" he screamed deeply and sharp. Everyman jumped and dropped into the ice. Slowly they turned to face the transformed Matt Hardy. "How you boys getting home? Someone jacked your cars, remember?"

The men in suits didn't recall that, yet it forced them to get back onto their feet and try and walk cross the ice once more so they could call for a ride. Matt slipped back into the arena and joined the others back on the roof. "Smooth Matt, very smooth" muttered the Deadman with a smirk.

"Hey, you're voice can strike fear into the heart of men, who was I going to me? Myself? Hell I'm not threatening!"

"So… what do we do now huh?" questioned Edge. "We find that gypsy lady to change us back?"

"Something tells me, she will find us." Kane said aloud. "In the mean time, we might as well have fun with our powers while we still have them right?"

"Damn right!" Taker announced. "Makes me wonder what's next for us?"

THE END?


End file.
